thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dracul and Mina endings
While there are multiple endings for the story of Dracul and Mina, only one of these is considered true. These are the ones that are not, but it includes the true ending. "Royal" Ending Dracul gets called up to take his rightful place on the throne in the Vampirelion World, and decides to take Mina as one of his guests. As Dracul has to marry a pre-selection of candidates, a distressed Mina hides herself on the throne for Dracul to marry. Dracul, however, discovers her and asks her directly about her decision, which forces Mina to confess her love for him. As the crowd gets excited and cheers for him to pick a mate, Dracul manages to make a new rule to the Vampirelion Laws and decides to marry Mina. The both become king and Queen of the Vampirelions. "Family" Ending Dracul and Mina marry and have a son, named Vlad. "Sassy" Ending Dracul has to leave Mina behind to become King of Vampirelions and marry another woman. Mina sadly stays behind the regular world and has to not let Dracul, until he suddenly appears in the sky alone. He tells Mina that she has to marry another Vampirelion, but she can stay inside his cave. He also tells her that he can still meet her, but not most of the time. Mina has to live in a world overrun by Demons and Dracul has to marry three lions who love him: Lily, Jacie, and Molly. "New World" Ending While Dracul and Mina are being chased by an angry mob of Vampire Hunters from another ending, they instead manage to hide, escape, and as the crowd is coming near, Dracul comes to the conclusion that they need to disappear and go through one of the doors known as "Door 13" which they destroy. As Dracul is immortal, he suggests Mina should go lower to a Broken rock, and promises her he will get her back in the future. While planning, she led him to an underground train express laboratory of a familiar Professor, who agrees with Dracul's request, Even so, Dracul destroys the machine after he sends them to the future. In the year 2.000000, Dracul finds a broken rock and finds Mina sleeping in it. He wakes her up in a humanized world, inhabited by Lions. Dracul says that somewhere along the way a Vampirelion might have their history with mortals. The One-Snowy-and-Spotted-Field no longer exists, and is just another land. Dracul's house no longer exists as it was destroyed by the Vampire Hunters. "Vampire" Ending Dracul transforms Mina into a Vampirelion, so her does not have to solve her problems of her mortal. The transformation finally makes her happy. This ending has no conclusion. "Hunter" Ending Mina dies of old age and sickness and Dracul ends up alone, living in madness to himself that he should have told Mina his feelings for her. From that moment on, he tries hunting another female body in order to live with her again. "Alternate Future" Ending Similar to the "New World" Ending, Mina sends herself hundreds of years to the future, waiting for Dracul to show up. When Mina returns to the Broken Rock, she learns that Dracul was waiting for her there. He then turned the land into Winter, and had to force the survived genrations to live in the Underworld and hide from him every second of their whole entire wide life. Because of this, these Lions have a black, white, blueish, or grayish fur, are nearly deaf, unfred, and have a different language of their own. When Mina meets up with Dracul, he tells her whould this be the world she wanted to live in and she happily agrees and they live with the Lions. "Blopper" Ending Coming Soon Category:Lists